marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Phantasms of Frundus Tower
Description In the night of the 28th revolution of the Alcestian moon, the Valerian Royal Vanguard found themselves beset by phantasmic creatures of the foulest nature at the old citadel ruins of Frundus Tower. The apparitions surprised the east flank of the Vanguard, and they were scattered from the main military body. With that, the central and west contingents stood back to back to fight against the nightmares that set upon them from above. Queen Lirael and Sir Edmund rallied their troops as they faced the onslaught of the kingdom's archenemies in a night that seemed would never see dawn. The following is a list of the monstrous phantoms that appeared and their locations. Aegypius, Demon Guards of the old Citadel Location: Destroyed main courtyard of the old Frundus Citadel The Aegypius are a minor demon clan that was completely annihilated in the attack on Frundus Tower during the Last Great War. They bear humanoid shape, and have black skin with vivid red stripes up their thighs and chest. Two pairs of leathery bat-wings sprout from their backs, which enhances their mobility in changing their flight course in the air. Their hands and feet are clawed, and small horn nubs grow on their forehead. Their abilities are their swiftness in air attacks, and their ability to carry heavy loads in their claws. During the War, the Aegypius swooped over the Valerian armies and crushed their flanks by dropping large chunks of onto them from on high. Their high air mobility also makes them tough targets for archers. "Aegypius! No it can't be, this must be the work of that schemer Belial and his warped demon magic. Do not flinch; aim for them with the catapults! Attack!" - Queen Lirael, rallying the West flank to the central body of the Vanguard '' Apini, Hearth Imps '''Location: The main dining hall of the tower fortress, near the cookhouse' The Apini are fire imps that only live in the hearths of domestic spaces. They are a useful demon species, for they ensure that the hearth flames of the halls never go out, and that the corridor torches of the Tower always remain lit. They are an essentially warm and good-natured people, but can be very destructive of homes when angered. An offering of milk and fresh bread left by the hearth at night is considered good manners if an Apini lives and tends to your hearthside. The old Apini line which served Frundus Tower for centuries were completely wiped out when the Tower fell in the great fire of the Last Great War. Now revived as fiery hellfire imps with Belial's illusory magic, the Apini phantasms trap the scattered east flank of the Vanguard in the main hall, surrounding them in flames. "What, what is this?! The windows are blocked by the flames!" "It's no good, the main door's been barricaded from the outside as well. We're trapped!" - panic breaking out amongst the Vanguard troops in the main hall Facaea, Carnivorous Desert Flora Location: Frundus Tower Botany and Garden Not much grows in the desert, which was why the demons of the old citadel kept a close watch on their botanic gardens which grew the produce that was eaten by the watchmen and travellers. Besides the crop plants, plant demons such as the Facaea also took to growing in the botanic grounds as the Tower had a consistent source of groundwater. The Facaea themeselves take mane shapes, but they are all plants that thrive on flesh due to the lack of nutrients in the arid desert sand. Some varieties include the Lunar Foxtrap plant, and the Waterwell plant, which lure their prey in with the pool of liquid cupped in their center. The Facaea were mostly prevalent around the Tower area of the Miral Desert, and were thus almost destroyed as a species when the fire that toppled the Tower swept across the citadel grounds. Unable to move, the Facaea were burnt alive in the inferno of battle. Upon investigating the withered ash-filled botany and garden walks, the advance scouting legion led by Sir Edmund runs into the ghostly shapes of the Facaea phantoms. The illusions seek to cause chaos and scatter them to become easy targets for devouring. "Shield formation! Stand together soldiers! Hold formation and strike from the gaps in the shield wall!" - Sir Edmund calling out orders to the advance scouting legion.